Soft gelatin-based candies, such as a soft viscid gel-like candy, sometimes referred to as a gummy edible candy, are food products that have become very popular. One inconvenience is typically the soft gel-like products are packaged in bag packages including bags that are not reclosable and do not prevent the soft gel-like products from spilling out of the bag and sticking to each other. Further, the bags are bulky and difficult to carry on one's person.